New Borns
For the army enemies of Slendytubbies III, see Survival :Are you looking for? Scorpion Newborn or Bull Newborn Main = The New Borns (a.k.a Skintubbies) are ones of the main antagonists of the Slendytubbies saga. They are young teletubbies that are massively created by the Teletubby Creation Machine after that Noo Noo put his virus into it. Leaded by the Bull Newborn, they walk through the multiple lands in massive number and attack any living beings. Physical Appearance Like the other teletubbies, they are humanoids with big ears and a chubby body. They lack antenna, abdominal screen and have a light grey-ish brown skin, which turn out to be a lack of fur. Their face and the inside of their ears have a pale skin color and soulless eyes. They also have visible veins on their face. Personality Since the New Borns are infected, they doesn't seem to have any personality. Their young age and their reborn status show them as being blinded by their infection, quite agressive and not very intelligent. The Duo from the Secret Lair are constantly sobbing, implying that they might be suffering, but it could be just because of their very young age, as young children are often crying easily. Appearances ''Slendytubbies II By the number of two, they appears as the threats of the Secret Lair and one of them appears as one of the threats in the Training Maze. They walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If they spots a player, they will scream and chase them until the game ends. If they hits the player, the player will die. Slendytubbies 2D The New Borns Duo is back in ''Slendytubbies 2D as ones of the different enemies. They appears as the threats of the Secret Lair and one of them appears as one of the threats in the Training Maze. They follows the player slowly. When the player is close to them, they will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. They also emits sobs whenever nearby. In the Secret Lair, they are slower than the player but can be deadly because of their number and the restricted areas. In the Training Maze, the New Born have the same speed as the player, requiring the use of the maze walls to escape it. ''Slendytubbies III The New Borns are back in ''Slendytubbies III as ones of the different threats, in Campaign and mostly in Multiplayer. Campaign Chapter 1 The New Borns are potential threats in the first part of Chapter 1 - A New Day. They introduces themselves after The Guardian took his night-vision camera. They are three of them and each of them patrols in a corridor. They will spot and kill the player if he stands in front of them. The main thing different is that they are three New Borns instead of two. Chapter 3 During the discussion between The Guardian and Noo Noo, an army of New Borns are taking over the lands. It's revealed that they have been created with the virus being already in their body. In the "Good Ending", The Guardian, among the military, will have to fight the army of New Borns. In the other endings, the army of New Borns dominate the military and presumably kill every soldiers. Multiplayer In Collect, The Usual Duo appears as the threats of the Secret Lair. Like other monsters, they will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until they spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, they will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. They are much of a threat due to some restricted areas, their number, their quick attacks and their relatively fast speed. In Versus, one of them is playable. Survival For more infos, see Survival In Survival Mode, there is a variety of New Borns variants that the players must kill to progress in the multiple waves. A large number of Runner New Borns appears as a Boss Equivalent at the tenth wave in Secret Lair. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox All of the New Borns variants can appears as enemies or allies. Only one of the New Born duo and Runner New Borns can be playables. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies II Secret Lair.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. newbie attack.gif|Their attack animation. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. NewBornPic.PNG|In the game. ''Slendytubbies 2D Secret Lair 2.png|In the menu. Sprites New Born Sprite.png|Front. New Born Sprite 2.png|Side face. New Born Sprite 4.png|Back. New Born Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III Teasers S3 Teaser.png|Teaser. Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|A New Born as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #1. Chapter 3 Promo NewBorns.png|A large amount of New Borns as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1. Campaign tex_11177_0out.png|In menu Tex 1519 0out.png|Attacking the player in Secret Lair 20180223221455_1.jpg|Army of New Borns in Good Ending Multiplayer Variants New Borns.png|'Generic New Born''' and Runner New Born Cyborg New Born.png|'Ranged New Born' Survival Enemies.png|'Phantom New Born' (at the left) Spiked New Born.png|'Berserker New Born' Sandbox Mug-Newborn.png Mug-NewbornRunner.png Mug-NewbornRanged.png Mug-TallNewborn.png Mug-BerserkerNewborn.png Renders NewBorn.png Newborn2.png Newborn Ranged.png Newborn Tall.png Newborn beserker2.png Newborn beserker.png ZeoWorks Smiley Newborn.png|Newborn |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds Idle Slendytubbies III Theme(s) First Appearance. Last Wave (Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies II * Their scream is the same as Tinky Winky's one, but more acute. * Their arms are inside the model, rather than absent. * They have been inspired by "Teletubbies" from DeviantArt user Yaro42.teletubbies by Yaro42 on DeviantArt ** The art also have been edited and used as a pop-up in Slendytubbies II * Judging by their name "New Born", then it reveals all New Borns are young teletubbies, or babies. * They are the first original enemies of the saga, being present in the first version of the game. * They were originally considered as being Tinky Winky's minions. * Their sobs sounds very different from their high-pitched scream. It's also the case with Tinky Winky whose voice sounds deeper than his scream. Slendytubbies 2D * They have the same apparitions and same sounds as in Slendytubbies II, with the exception of the scream being higher pitched. Slendytubbies III * The Usual Duo from the Secret Lair have different animations from the New Borns of Chapter 1 and "Survival Mode", which makes them distinguishable. They are also slightly taller. ** The Runner New Borns in Infection have the same animations. * They were the only pair of enemies through the previous opuses, until the Brute Tubbies made their debut. * Only the Generic New Borns from Chapter 1 and Survival are seen in the reborn army during the Campaign. ** However, Berserker New Borns appears in Slendytubbies 3 Mini-Series: What Comes After. * They shares their attack speed with the Cave Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, Arrow Tubbie, The Announcer and The Imposter. * Their lack of fur and screen implies that the screen-shaped figure on the Teletubbies' tummies might be part of the fur rather than being an actual screen. References Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Infected Category:What Comes After